Amalgolem
The Amalgolem is a bizarre construct created many years ago by Celestrian mages. The "Amalgolem" itself is actually made up of many mini-golems clinging together. Amalgolem (Etrian Odyssey V) Vaguely similar to the Gatekeeper from Etrian Odyssey III, the Amalgolem separates itself into parts and reforms back into one being many times throughout the fight. The Amalgolem and its body parts are all immune to binds and ailments, but any of those affecting its mini-golems will be transferred to the relevant body part when it fuses to the body. Before anything else, activate the statues in E3 and D5. This blocks off the path of some of the mini-golems to the side, meaning you'll only have to deal with two mini-golems converging on your position rather than a hefty six. The Amalgolem will use Explode near the beginning of the fight and then, later, soon after each time it completely reforms. You can destroy the mini-golems before or after they've fused onto the main body to delay the use of Explode, but the most efficient way to take the boss down is to focus on damaging the body. Mini-golems will keep coming indefinitely throughout the fight until the body has been destroyed. If you choose to focus on the body, be sure to bring fire resistance moves to endure its Explode attack, but once the body goes down, the mini-golems are no threat to the party. If you choose to defeat the individual mini-golems, bring area-hitting attacks to take out as many of them as possible. Be wary of the individual moves from the Amalgolem's limbs and plan your moves accordingly, as it will Explode less often. Once all the mini-golems are down, the Golem Body alone has no offensive moves and it's a sitting duck. Skills Golem Body * Explode '(Uses None): Fire damage to the entire party; separates all appendages into Mini Golems * '''Command Ally '(Uses None): Commands one of the mini-golems to fuse back with the main body * 'Summon Ally '(Uses None): A Mini Golem becomes active and starts trying to join the fight Golem Legs * '''Stomp (Uses Legs): Melee bash attack to one party member * Stomp Crush (Uses Legs): Melee bash attack with a splashing effect to adjacent party members Golem Arms * Flame Strike (Uses Arms): Melee fire attack to a single party member * Ice Strike (Uses Arms): Melee ice attack that pierces across lines Golem Head * Daunting Breath (Uses Head): Reduces the party's defenses for 3 turns * Stone Breath (Uses Head): Attempts to petrify the party Drops * Stoneguard Shard (Worth: 350 en) * Stun Barrier (Conditional) '''(Worth: 1000 en) ** Selling this to the shop unlocks the '''Cradle Edge, the strongest scythe in the game. (ATK +187, MAT +195, Explosion skill) Conditional Drop * To get the Stun Barrier, defeat the Golem Body while it is paralyzed. You will need to let it Explode, paralyze the mini-golems without killing them, and get them to re-fuse onto the body to accomplish this. Trivia The name "Amalgolem" is a portmanteau. "Amalgam" means an alloy including quicksilver, but can also refer to a mix of things in general. A "golem" is a magical construct, often made of stone. Category:Etrian Odyssey V Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey V Bosses